Freezing
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Will and Warren get stuck in a blizzard and Will learns more about his new friend.


Freezing

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters.

It was cold. It was so fucking cold, Will thought, scooching closer to the fire and tightening his arms around his chest. The worst thing was that there was no way of knowing when it would end. He and Warren had been fighting robots in the landscape simulation room, the settings on Arctic woods, when…something had gone wrong. Oh, they'd defeated the robots quickly enough. A few fire blasts and punches did that. But then… Will didn't know. The doors hadn't opened and the landscape stayed the same. He'd tried to pry the doors open, but the walls were made of five-feet-thick diamond to prevent students from destroying the room. After five minutes of alternating between Warren throwing fire balls at the walls and Will throwing punches, Coach Boomer had finally shouted in that there was something wrong with the system and that they were calling in a technopath to fix it. Meanwhile, they were supposed to sit still and wait for the rescue.

"Here." Warren shot another fire ball at the campfire he'd built out of some branches that Will had broken off the trees. Coach Boomer had said that they should avoid destroying school property, but they had weighed that against dying of hypothermia.

"Thanks." Will shivered again, moving closer.

"You know, Stronghold," Warren sighed, "you get much closer, you'll catch on fire."

Will snorted. "That actually sounds pretty good right about now."

Warren just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Wonder what's taking them so long."

"Don't know. Seems to me, they should have a technopath on hand."

Warren nodded. "Or at least a manual override."

"Idiots." Will rubbed his arms.

He hoped that they came soon. Damn, it was freezing in here! They had only been supposed to be in here for fifteen minutes tops, so neither one had changed out of their gym uniforms. That had been a half-hour ago. Luckily, Will had sweats on, but those had gotten soaked by the snow. The fire was helping, but it wasn't nearly enough. Will inched closer.

"Here." Will looked up to see Warren holding out his jacket. "Take this and scoot back a bit, will you? I don't want another death on my hands."

And Will wanted to take it so bad, but… "What about you?"

Warren snorted. "I'm always warm. Pyro, remember?"

"Thanks." Will quickly took the proffered jacket and quickly pulled it on, relishing in the feel of the still-warm leather. "What do you mean another?"

Warren shrugged. "When I first found out about my powers, I was in a nursing home. Visiting my grandmother." Will tilted his head to the side. "Lots of oxygen tanks." Warren explained.

"Oh." Will said, unsure of what was the appropriate response to that.

"Yeah."

"I killed the class hamster once?" Will offered, trying to make his friend feel better.

Warren narrowed his eyes.

"I thought it smelled and didn't realize that hamsters can't….yeah," Will broke off shaking his head, "I know, not really the same…I just…I'm sorry."

Warren shook his head. "It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it." There was a pause. "You feel any better?"

"Yeah." Will replied, pulling the jacket closer. "So, if you're always warm, then why do you wear this all the time?" Other than at homecoming and work, Will doesn't think he's ever seen Warren without the jacket.

Warren grinned. "Because it's awesome."

"That it is." Will said, without thinking. Warren raised an eyebrow. Will chuckled, nervously. "So does that mean I'm awesome, too? Now, that I'm wearing it?"

Warren reached across and shoved Will' shoulder. "I wouldn't go that far."

Will pouted but, before he could reply, there was a whirring noise and the snow melted, being replaced with a metal floor. The doors slid opened and Coach Boomer entered. "Hothead. Stronghold. A plus."

Warren snorted, rising to his feet. "Come on." He offered Will his hand, which the other boy took.

"Nurse wants to see you."

"I'll walk you down." Warren said. "At least it'll get me out of my next class."

"Thanks." Will reluctantly started to take off the jacket as they exited the room, but Warren motioned for him to stop.

"Keep it, for now. You're still soaked. They'll probably send you home. Give it back to me tomorrow."


End file.
